Hollow be thyself
by Bathory Peverell
Summary: Summary: “You are real!” Ryoken snapped. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. “You are the same person I met here 10 years ago. You are Yusaku Fujiki! You are alive and a human being not some pseudo AI! All those suffering in the Lost Incident and even before that and now, all of those belong to you, Yusaku Fujiki!”


Hollow be thyself

Authors Note: I find Yusaku a complex character. Not everyone can stand and take matters in their own hands after having the likes of the Lost Incident happen to them (Look at Jin). He's really admirable, but I think he clings to his vengeance as well as saving Revolver - no fixated on it. He isn't Sasuke knockoff. Yusaku displayed bouts of morality and concern for others wellbeing in the series when common avenger types would do everything even the lowest of the low.

I don't begrudge anyone who thinks he's bland. We do have a right to have different opinions after all . But I think I know where they are coming from since Yusaku is a complete 180 from normal yugioh protagonist. That said I won't say the Yusaku in this fic is 100% in character.

Summary: "You are real!" Ryoken snapped. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You are the same person I met here 10 years ago. You are Yusaku Fujiki! You are alive and a human being not some pseudo AI! All those suffering in the Lost Incident and even before that and now, all of those belong to you, Yusaku Fujiki!"

Yusaku's memories are spotty. Ever since the incident it was like he was playing fill-in-the-blanks with himself. Just sometimes he wanted to fill the void and takes a solemn stroll to his neighborhood. He often times wonders how come the memories of his captivity more vividly than when he believed in the goodness of the world.

He felt void. So empty.

But looking at the convenience store he used to frequent to get candy stirs something. When he comes across the playground where he slides with other children, play tag and play cards with them sends a phantom of the good old days. An echo of happiness he used to posses.

Till that day.

A fake.

Maybe Bohman wasn't completely lying when he said Yusaku was an AI. Yusaku knows that he was devoid enough of life: mechanically going through life listlessly and fulfilling the base of what society expects of him, however that was it, no friends or family. Perhaps Kusanagi can fill in somewhat in his social life, but in the end Yusaku would've never associated with him had his goal not coincided with his.

His life was online. As Playmaker.

Playmaker was the vessel of vengeance, a husk of what was salvaged from Yusaku Fujiki's death. What was left from a lit candle in struggling to stay aflame as its own candle wax snuffs it. What Revolver still deemed to save at the last minute. Was it worth it?

Was.it.worth.it?

Yusaku was sure Revolver was regretting that decision now. Along the burning need for revenge, to destroy those who tortured and experimented on him and all of those children, what allowed him to walk about the outside and go on in his imitation of life was saving the one person who saved him that day.

Ai thinks he is insane.

But the AI didn't understand.

The artificial intelligence of all things should have known that Yusaku had ceased normal thinking the day he first dueled to create him. Revolver was as much as a victim in this. No sane father would use his child...for what he did. If Yusaku was tortured with starvation and electricity, Revolver was gutted with conscience, standing in the middle of his father and his friends as he watched them conduct the unthinkable, and the children who took his hand to play with him, taken advantage at the worst.

Yusaku passed by a playmate's house. He sped up a bit not wanting to take chances at being recognized if the residents were still the one and the same from years ago. Their son - Shin - used to be Yusaku's friend. They would compare decks, play video games and eat their stashed chips and candy.

When memories like this played in his brain, Yusaku could see himself in those and wonder: was that really him? He registers the face and place properly, but as years go by the emotions becomes alien to him, eroding till he only recognize bare minimum.

Maybe he is AI.

Yusaku takes the road that started it all. He can retrace the steps his little feet took. He could almost imagine himself younger again. Rounding that corner, running with his backpack, slamming into another kid, one that he never seen in the neighborhood before. He thought Revolver must have moved in that day. Yusaku wanted to be his first friend.

Yusaku relived it.

And Revolver was there again.

With the same white hair and purple highlights. The innocent looking light blue eyes were replaced with piercing and calculating versions. His countenance was shrouded with wariness and confidence that of a commander. He forged himself better than he was before.

And what of you Yusaku Fujiki? A voice in his head snidely asked.

What is he doing here?

"Play - Yusaku Fujiki." Ryoken cleared his throat.

"Ryoken Kogami." Yusaku returned.

Silence

"Quite a problem Blood Shepherd raised for you." He commented shifting uncomfortably.

And what a way to start a conversation. "Quite does not describe him," Yusaku's lip thinned in distaste, "He will do just about anything to get his hands on the AIs. He seems to have a personal vendetta against them."

"He must have experienced the folly of depending one's life on artificial intelligence first hand." He said bitterly.

"Like you." Yusaku asked. "Like your comrades," he prompted. "Like me and the others."

Revolver took a step back. The pain of the Lost Incident pass through his face. His choice of saving them and forsaking his father to his fate.

"What does that mean?"

He knows that his words were as condemning much as it is not. Just a change in his tone then he can accuse Revolver right here and now. But that's not what he wants.

"Everyone is a victim one way or another." Yusaku elaborated. "But I can't help but to think that we're all fighting the wrong enemy at this moment. The one pulling the strings lately. Have you heard of Bohman?"

"The wild card along with his brother? I'm afraid not. I have my comrades canvassing my father's contacts, but nothing has yet shed light on their identity or goals or their leader."

Yusaku raised a brow. Should he be telling him that?

He should return the favor. "I had an interesting duel with Bohman. While at it, he presented me with facts that nothing but you and the other Knights can dispute."

"What?"

He crossed his arms. "He said that Dr. Kogami created another set of AI. This time containing the data of every children of the Lost Incident. A backup, the one he accuses me of being and replacing him as the true Yusaku Fujiki."

Revolver was noticeably taken aback. His brows were furrowed and expressed in chagrin.

"That is not true." Revolver stated flatly. "He must be delusional to think that or someone fed him with this nonsense in their misguided attempt to rattle you. God knows one personal question can end his charade."

"Are you sure?" Yusaku prodded. There was ice in his voice and blood. His grip clenched.

"You believe him?" Revolver looked at him in disbelief.

"That he is the true Yusaku Fujiki? No. I knew it the moment I asked him who kidnapped me. We both know how." Yusaku stared into his eyes head on. "But if somehow the one who resides in this body is nothing but compilation of data...you tell me?"

Yusaku swallowed. "Ryoken, are you sure the one who you saved 10 years ago is the true Yusaku Fujiki and not an AI?"

Nothing. Everything was quiet like nature itself was holding its breath. There were no birds chirping, cats wandering or passerbys. The sun was sinking casting him and Ryoken in red like they needed help getting more gloomy.

"You are real!" Ryoken snapped. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You are the same person I met here 10 years ago. You are Yusaku Fujiki! You are alive and a human being not some pseudo AI! All those suffering in the Lost Incident and even before that and now, all of those belong to you, Yusaku Fujiki!"

Revolver exhaled, backing off. "Don't fall for their mind games." He grounded, "The last thing I want is for your Ignis to fall into their hands because you left yourself be vulnerable from their mental machinations. Do you hear me Yusaku Fujiki!

Yusaku heard him loud and clear.

"The endgame for the future will be decided between you and I. Between Playmaker and Revolver. Don't fall shy of my expectations of you now." Revolver fix him one last glare and in that there was fire, challenging him to live up to it.

Playmaker will live up to his expectations. He will, because everything was on the line.

He just doesn't know if Yusaku Fujiki will not burn out before he can reach the finale.

Authors note: I wrote this because my day started worst and stayed bad. It helped me vent. I feel better writing this. There is nothing more thrilling than writing fanfiction.


End file.
